finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Developer's Office
.]] '''Developer's Office', also known as Developer's Room or Dev. Team Office, is a hidden area in Final Fantasy IV. It is available in the original Final Fantasy IV, but was removed in the US release due to Nintendo of America's strict censorship policies. It becomes accessible in later releases. Location To find the office, the player must go to the first floor of the Dwarven Castle, then go right into the second floor, behind the pillar between the weapon and armor shops, and walk northwards. The player will arrive at the Lali Ho Pub. The player must go to the crack on the floor and walk eastwards to a hidden area that will lead to the Developer's Office (in some releases, the room is instead an Easter Egg that if opened, starts a Random Encounter with any of the staff members). Within it are two sub-areas: the Music Room and the Break Room. In Final Fantasy IV Interlude, the Developer's Office can be reached by speaking to a Hummingway in the Tower of Babil. In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, the location of the original Developer's Office still remains, but its doors are closed with a sign pinned on the wall. It reads that the developers have moved somewhere else and their location will be posted at a later date. However, it is eventually rewritten to ask no-one to look for them again. The Developer's Office is found on the True Moon later in the game. The player must first clear the True Moon Subterrane and they can then access the Developer's Office by going to ???? on the Dimensional Elevator from the Lunar Whale. Inside the bedroom of the tail collector's house, the passage to the Developer's Office is through a hidden wall just to the left of the bed in the room. Characters ''Final Fantasy IV .]] Each of the staff members are represented by a particular sprite. *S. Tanaka (Newbie) as a Baron Engineer. He hopes to "level up" before his next project, so he can have his own desk. *T. Endo (Newbie) as a Castle Guard. He complains that he is exhausted. *K. Koizumi (Newbie) as a blue toad. He complains about "Mr. S" not giving them a vacation. *I. Dobashi (Newbie) as a child. He claims not to have stolen anything and was framed. *K. Adachi (Menu Programmer) as a shop clerk. He merely says "easy as pie!". *Y. Matsumura (Map Design) as a White Mage. She greets the party, then admits that she mistook the party for someone else. *Taka (Pixel Artist) as a Cloaked Monster. He wants to become "Lord of the Super Pixel Artists". *M. Hoshino (Graphics) as a man in Mini status. He asks if the monsters were ferocious and to the party's liking. *H. Nakada (Graphics) as a Dancer. She is distressed over being the only female after Tanaka leaves. *R. Tanaka (Graphics) as a little girl. She remarks it is her final work and hopes the party enjoys it. *H. Sakaguchi (Director) as a red chocobo. As a chocobo, he merely says "Kweh". *K. Ito (Sound Effects) as a man. He encourages the party to play the other titles in the series. *A. Ueda (Sound Effects) as a little boy. He asks the party if they are enjoying his work. *N. Uematsu (Original Soundtrack) as a Hummingway. He offers to teach the party how to play music. *M. Akao (Sound Programmer) as a Scholar. He remarks he likes his work. *T. Tokita as a Black Mage. He attempts to join the party after calling Rosa and Rydia "cute", but is left behind. *K. Narita (Main Programmer) as a sleeping man. He complains in his sleep about the workload he has been given. Nintendo DS In the Nintendo DS remake of ''Final Fantasy IV the people in the Developer's Room represent the staff who created the remake. The names of the original staff are listed in one bookshelf. The infamous pornographic book also has a new name. The staff listed below are: *Kango as a dwarf. *Naima "Herrin der Nacht" Yamamoto as a pink guard ("Herrin der Nacht" is German for "Mistress of the night"). *Airi Yoshioka as a cloaked monster. She talks and transforms the player into a pig, toad or, occasionally, a chocobo. Fortunately she changes the player back out of pity. *FujiPin as a doll. *Sho Takeuchi as a man. He fights the player just to test the battle system. Note that Shiroma makes a cameo appearance here as part of the enemy party. *Yuno Lee as a White Mage. She will ask the player if they want to see her dance. Saying "yes" will make her refuse, however saying "no" will result in you being transported into a dark abyss for a few seconds. *Kozuyuki Ikumori as a Bomb. He pleads to join the player's party and promises to make more video scenes. *Tomokazu Nakamori as a white Hummingway. He complains about getting in trouble often due to his job as debugger and wishes to have an honest living (he changes his name from Debuggingway to Honestlivingway). *TK as a pig. *Little Brother as a pig. *Tamura as a toad. *Kinta as a Goblin. *Sousui as a Fat Chocobo. He tells the party that he cannot store items as his job is marketing, a reference to the original job of the fat chocobo. *Nobio Uemaccino as a farmer. He claims to be just a farmer. *Cocin Yui as a Goblin. *Kamichi as a Treasure Chest. He gives the player a Kilobyte of Memory, but he takes it back. *Junya Nakano as a fat man. He complains about having a Uemaccino'stache and wonders if its because he is listening more to his music. *Eba Imasam as a Black Mage. She tries to cast Bio on the party only to hit herself. *Cromano Fukui as a monk who references Nobuo Uematsu's instrumental rock band The Black Mages. *Seikoh "Archie" Hokama as a Black Mage. He wished to be in a Final Fantasy game and now that he is, he goes to sleep. *Shu Oguro as a child. He is looking for his father, if the party leader is female he will comment on a mole on her face then run off. *Matrix Yabuta as a white chocobo, when you talk to him he restores all your MP. *Asano as a guard captain. He fights the player as a Whytkin and demands to see your Whytkin. *Tom Retranslattery as a Mini person. He mentions about the changes in quest item names, particularly the Sand Ruby and the Twin Harp. *Nagahori as a Hummingway, he will appear if you use the Lustful Lali-ho on a stool near Airi Yoshioka, he will then take it but leave the Reach Augment in the Break Room (Reach will be in Break Room only after you talk with everyone and defeat both Game Designer and Ito in random encounters; it can be done after talk with Nagahori). ''Final Fantasy IV Interlude *Michisuke as a monk, who says that he is getting married once the project is over. He starts to wonder why the player is there, and threatens them not to get in the way of his "matrimonial bliss". Michisuke enters battle with the party as a Zemus's Breath, and drops a Ruby Ring, admitting on defeat that he is "totally burned out". *Mao as a scholar. He suddenly enters a fight with the player as a Skuldier. During the battle he paraphrases things he said to the staff during the game's development. After retreating, he says "I'm so broke". *Somn as a purple palette swap of Rubicante. Before nodding off to sleep, he tells the player he made sprites, among other things without getting a day off. He subsequently heals the party's HP and status. *New Guy Nakamura as a mini NPC. He offers the party Eye Drops and says they are essential, before telling them he does not exactly know why. Nakamura transforms the party into pigs if the player keeps talking to him afterward. *Kanayan, who is depicted as Abel's Lance. He dreams of going to Hokkaido to eat fresh crab, and to Kyushu, for "all the great booze". *A developer known as "-..-", who is depicted as a Black Chocobo and tells the player to talk to everyone. *Long as a monster in black robes. He mistakenly believes the player will assist him with the checks all-night long, before giving them a Tent. *Solna as a white palette swap of a Bomb, who reprimands the player for interrupting them and restores their HP and status so they will leave him alone. *Yoshioka as a monk dressed in purple. He says he was fortunate to help with the game's map making, which included designing part of the Developer's Office. *Master Pe as a monk dressed in red. He is credited with designing the dungeons and tells the player they are finishing what is left of the game as he writes his message to them. *Otsuma as a boy resting in one of the sleep chambers. He offers the player advice on remedying fatigue, saying they should slap themselves three times before taking two deep breaths. Otsuma then gives them an Alarm Clock and falls back to sleep. *Nemunemu as a female Lunarian resting in one of the sleep chambers, who says she is cold and sleepy. *Hunter Atheodex as a baby in a sleep chamber, who tells the player that even though giving it your all is good, there are limits to it. He then gives them an Elixir. *Karayan as a pig, who is credited with the art direction and accounting, which "nearly killed him" until he got the opportunity to design the new boss. This was much to his satisfaction because he loves monsters. *Bebe as a purple Fat Chocobo, who asks the player if they will just let the days fly by. *Youichi as a man collapsed on the floor, telling the player he just wants to rest for a while before giving them a Soma Drop. *Ichirou Tezuka once again appears as a mini NPC, who says he is happy that ''Complete Collection is finally out. *Takashi Tokita also makes an appearance as the Game Designer again. Tokita enters battle as a Zombie and keeps repeating "IT WILL NEVER END..." After taking a lot of damage, he eventually says he wants to go home and starts to panic about programming bugs. He drops a Lustful Lali-ho upon defeat. *Takahiro as a Namingway in white, who is impressed the player found him and teaches them a secret password: "Nekushiroyo Mosley Sigassi". *In the clubhouse, the player can line up with a queue of dancers to offer a gift to Miu-P, who is depicted as palette swap of Ceodore with black armor and blond hair. He presents them a Golden Apple if they give him a Lustful Lali-ho. In exchange for an Elixir, Dry Ether or Remedy, Miu-P's dancers will perform for the player. Any other item earns the party a Potion. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Akiyama as a member of the Red Wings, who is surprised that the player found the "legendary Developers' Office". He thanks them for playing the game and says that once the staff were only fans of ''Final Fantasy IV, and that making a sequel to it was exciting. He then gives the player a Lustful Lali-ho to convey how exciting it was for them. *Kuromaku as a Black Mage with purple robes. He offers the player to fight him and two Monks, Demonichin, and Mad Vegan. During battle, their attacks are misdirected on themselves or they do the wrong things. They also summon three Tiny Mages; Cynico, Mild Ghost, and AssaShin. *Nakahara as an Armor Construct. He only appears during random encounters in the Developer's Office. He compliments the player's attacks. Before he self-destructs, he claims that the adamantite pig from Edward's Challenge Dungeon still lives. *Dot Lady is a dancer who asks which sprite character the player liked most. *Ichiro Tezuka as a man in Mini status facing the wall of the Developer's Office. He tells the player he has no tails, and enters a fight with them. After Tezuka is defeated he says "Geez! I told you, that's not a tail! Does it look like it's coming out of my rear end?". *Nabeko as a pig, who expresses it was a great opportunity to do PR for the game, but says that it would have been a huge hit regardless if it needed any. He can be fought in a battle if he is spoken to again. His graphic used for the fight is a Malboro. He complains about his gooey tentacles and keyboard. *Kaoriko and Natsuko as White Mages. In battle, they're a Magma Tortoise and a Behemoth respectively. They attempt to use the Band "Lonely Developer", but it fails. After retreating, Kaoriko says that she hopes that a particular man in her life will address her as a pig one day. *Junya Nakano as a merchant in bed. He exclaims he is not asleep, and that he makes his best music while dreaming. *Akira Oguro is in the bed opposite of Nakano's. He says nothing, but if the player keeps badgering him he will give them some Hi-Potions, and then ask them to leave him alone. *Ueno as an elderly man. He imparts his advice on the player, saying "that when it is time to act, a man has to move. That's what being cool is all about". *Yuu as a black chocobo, who complains he cannot stick out of the crowd as a pixel artist. *Iitaka as a Black Mage. He says he has helped with some graphics on the project, and that he wishes he could have a pet Cockatrice in his house. *Matsua as a man in Mini status, who gives the player some trivia about the game during pre-production: before all the sprites in the game were drawn, most of the characters were depicted with the pig sprites from Final Fantasy IV, including Ceodore and Cecil. He is amused with the fact that once there were pigs floating in the Crystal Chambers. *Taniguchi as a Monk that asks if the player feels like painting some pixels. *Ishikawa as a man who complains that his facial hair grows too fast and that the player cannot tell by examining his sprite. *Niiyama as a knight dressed in blue, who says he will get married when he is done with the game. This occurs to Niiyama that this could set off a story flag, and tells the party the only thing to do is "to take that flag... and break it in half!". He enters battle and after being defeated, he admits he has to lose five more pounds of weight, and that he was the one who got broken. *Kurihara as a guard who says he never thought he would get involved with another Final Fantasy project at his age. He asks the player if they were considering to get into the game industry. If they respond with "yes", he says it is rough and that it will take years off of their life. If "no", he tells them playing games is more fun than designing them. *Shingo Narumi as a castle guard. He mumbles that the staff is nuts for asking him to place a particular story event during a battle. When he discovers the player is standing behind them, he quickly resigns back to work and says he will do what is needed. *Wanchin as a monster in a blue cloak, who feels that they do not have enough people or time. He mistakes the player as the new assistants that were sent to help them out. If the player responds with "no", then Wanchin and Kurihara will attack the player, pleading that they should help them. In battle Wanchin is a Centaur Knight, and Kurihara is a Sorceress. They summon Shingo Narumi, who is depicted as a Black Knight, but accidentally kill him when they attempt the Delta Attack. After the battle, they thank the player for killing them and freeing them from the burden of their hard work. Kurihara admits his mother always wanted him to die alone. However, if the player said "yes" to Wanchin earlier, the phase of the moon will change over night. The next day, Wanchin is grateful for the work, but all of the party's HP will be reduced to 1. *Momiyama as a monster in a purple cloak, who asks if the player has been enjoying the game's battle system and the Bands the staff thought of. If spoken to again, he will be asked if he can fight as a battle designer. In the battle, his enemy graphic is a Bomb. He self-destructs and does 9,999 damage to anyone it hits. *Imuimu as a Zombie that is only encountered during a random preemptive battle. He uses Poison Gas on the party and attempts to run from the fight, but is in fact just hiding off-screen and returns to the battle occasionally. Before dying, he will sometimes say he cannot work anymore. *Cat Lover No.1 who is a white cat hiding outside of the walls in the Developer's Office. The player can pat him on the head or rub his chin, which will restore the party's HP and MP. *A "Game Designer" who is revealed to be Takashi Tokita. He is hiding in a vase at the top of the Developer's Office that smells. If the player gives it a Lustful Lali-ho, they will enter battle with Tokita, who is a Soul. He says the Lustful Lali-ho was his very own copy, and then starts to contemplate a day and age when people can play games on cell phones ("make games in such high resolution" on The Complete Collection version). After the fight, the Lustful Lali-ho is returned to them. There is a possibility the player will receive a Discovery Book instead, which can raise a character's maximum MP by 50. This can be repeated as long as there is a Lustful Lali-ho in the inventory. Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy IV DS formations *Game Designer (as Skeleton) *Ito (as Trap Door): He will ask party a riddle: what is a word that is starting with S and ends on X and have E between. After few turns, he asks that party does not have some "naughty" thoughts. After next few turns he will reveal that word is "Square Enix" and disappear. *Sound Manager (as Baron Soldiers) x2 *Asano (as a Whyt) *Sho Takeuchi, Dancer, Sable, and Shirma *Yasuhiro Kanda (as Defense Node or Attack Node): He says, "Thank you for playing! Ugh..." and counts down from 5. When he reaches 1, he self-destructs. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' *Kuromaku *Demonichin *Mad Vegan *Cynico *Mild Ghost *AssaShin *Nakahara *Ichiro Tezuka *Nabeko *Kaoriko *Natsuko *Niiyama *Momiyama *Wanchin *Kurihara *Shingo Narumi *Game Designer Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations